Switched
by Captain Chibi Buckle
Summary: Crane screws up again and switches the Turtles and Shredder.
1. Default Chapter

The Turtles are c/o of the people who made them blah blah blah. . .  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work Crane?" Shredder folded his arms and stared down at the creepy little beast.  
  
"Oh course it is!" Crane responded. "All of my inventions work perfectly until one of your goons messes them up!"  
  
"Alright, alright! Just show me how it works." Shredder said.  
  
"Um, are you sure you should do this?" Rocksteady and Beebop where strapped down to tables.  
  
"Yeah, I'm mean," Beebop started, "look what happened last time you experimented with us."  
  
"Oh man, I miss being human." Rocksteady frowned.  
  
"Will you two be quiet!" Crane snared, "Okay Shredder now pay attention." Shredder rolled his eyes.  
  
"When I press this button here it will cause all of the micro atoms in Rocksteady and Beebop's tiny brains to transfer into each other's minds." Crane explained. "It's a simple process of transferring bodies!"  
  
"And this will help me take over the world how?" Shedder asked.  
  
"Simple, I'll use this machine to cause you to switch places," Crane started, "with the President! Hayuk hayuk hayuk!"  
  
"Brilliant Crane!" Shredder said, "Uh Crane, you really need to work on you laugh."  
  
"What do you mean?" Crane looked at him.  
  
"Well," Shredder said, "an evil laugh sounds more like this: Ha hahahahaha haa! Or like this: Mwuhahahahaha! See?"  
  
"What ever! Let's start the test!" Crane reached for the button.  
  
"Wait! How will this work if the President isn't right here with us?" Shredder asked.  
  
"Because," Crane started sarcastically, "I built it so he wouldn't have to be right here with us! Now watch and learn!"  
  
Crane pressed the button. His machine caused all of the lights in New York City to flicker for a minute until the process was finished.  
  
"Well boys, how do you feel?" Crane asked.  
  
"Um, I don't feel no different." Rocksteady said.  
  
"Yeah, me either." Beebop said.  
  
"What? But I worked so hard! It had to work! Shredder!" Crane shouted.  
  
"What? Oh! Uh, hmm, yes, it uh, seems you have, uh," Shredder started, "failed me once again." Crane started at him as he wobbled around.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Crane asked.  
  
"Of course I'm feeling okay!" Shredder yelled at Crane. "I'm going to the next room!"  
  
"What's wrong with the boss?" Rocksteady asked.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't look so good." Beebop said.  
  
Raph quietly got out of his bed and left the bedroom. He looked around the lair, taking everything in.  
  
"Oh no," Raph said. "This looks like the Turtles lair!"  
  
"Raph!" He turned around to see a teary eye rat looking at him.  
  
"Raph! It's me, April! I've turned into Master Splinter!" Splinter started sobbing.  
  
"That machine must've only switched bodies between the Turtles, the rat, that news reporter and myself!" Shredder thought to himself. "How convenient for a story."  
  
"I'm not Raph." Raph said.  
  
"Which one are you?" Splinter asked.  
  
"Master Splinter, Raph is everything okay? I feel so weird. Probably because I woke up in Mikey's bed." Leo said.  
  
"Morning guys, does anyone else feel... weird?" Donny asked.  
  
"Hey! That's my body!" Leo shouted.  
  
"Whoa Mikey, what are you talking about?" Donny's mouth dropped. "Wait a minute! That's my body!"  
  
"Hey, something's not right. How can I be here," the real Raph started, "and over there at the same time?"  
  
"Okay guys this is weird." Mikey pointed at himself. "I'm really Leo."  
  
Leo raised his hand. "I'm Donny."  
  
Donny's hand went up. "Raph." They all looked at Raph.  
  
"Mikey?"  
  
Master Splinter turned to the others. "It's me guys, April."  
  
"Amazing!" Leo said. "We look and sound like each other! But how did this happen?"  
  
"Whoa," Mikey said, "do I really sound like that?"  
  
"Yes Leo, you do." Donny slapped him on the back. "So, how are we going to fix this?"  
  
"I don't know!" Raph stared at the floor.  
  
"Yeah Mikey," Donny said, "I could have told you that. I was asking Donny."  
  
"First we need to find Master Splinter." Mikey said.  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard." Splinter said. "He must be in my body."  
  
"Good thinking April." Leo said.  
  
Rumble rumble.  
  
"What was that?" Leo asked.  
  
"Foot soldiers?" Splinter suggested? "It's too loud for them." Leo said.  
  
"It's coming from Mikey's body!" Donny said.  
  
"Mikey, what is that? It feels so weird!" Mikey said. They all looked at Raph's body.  
  
"You're stomach is growling! It means you're hungry you idiots! Even I know that!" Raph said before realizing what he said.  
  
"Geez Mikey, you don't have to be so damn pissy about it, shit." Donny said.  
  
"I can't believe I just heard myself say those things." Leo said.  
  
"Do you guys think Splinter will know to come here?" Splinter asked.  
  
"Of course he will, and in the mean time," Mikey said, "Donny, you figure out a way to fix us and Mikey, you go fix some breakfast. I'm starving."  
  
"What? I can't cook! Especially for you! I refuse to." Raph folded his arms.  
  
"Mikey, what's the matter with you?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah, first we don't hear any jokes about this whole situation," Mikey started, "then you don't want to cook. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"He just needs a little help into the kitchen." Donny cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Cool it Raph, I'll go make breakfast, Mikey, you go lay down." Mikey said.  
  
"No, I'm fine, I'll just go and," The Shredder thought for a moment. 'What does that turtle like to do... TV!' He snapped his fingers, and it didn't quite work. "I'll just go and watch some TV."  
  
"TV?" Leo said. "He can't be feeling too bad then."  
  
Yay! Chapter one is complete! Find out what happened to Splinter and Mikey in Chapter Two, see you then! 


	2. Switched Ch 2

Chapter two is finally here! Sorry it took so long, but I've had writer's block recently. OK, so here's how the story works: (in case anybody needs it!)

Shredder = Raph

Raph = Donny

Donny = Leo

Leo = Mikey

Mikey = April

April= Splinter

Splinter = Shredder

This means that this character is in the other character's body, (Shredder is in Raph.) Got it? It's really not that hard, so on to the story!

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep!

Mikey smashed the alarm clock, cracking the top.

"Oh man, six o'clock already? Wow that suck's, but I slept good." Mikey yawned and stretched and slumped out of bed. He slowly made his way to the bedroom door when suddenly . . .

"Wait, since when do I get up at six? I don't even have an alarm clock." Mikey looked around the room. "Uh, whose room is this?"

Like a true ninja, or at least like Leo, Mikey quickly hid himself against the wall. He then cautiously opened the door and peeked out. The hallway was empty, and so familiar looking.

"Hey! I know where I'm at! I'm at April's house!" Mikey smacked his forehead, "Wow I don't even remember crashing here. April! Yo! Where are you? Oh, hey! There you are." Mikey laughed at a wall mirror.

"Man, when I got up I thought I had been taken by the Shred-Head's goons, which wouldn't have been so bad, except that the bed was too comfy to be in one of they're cells, so then I thought 'Oh no! Where am I?' Then I recognized your hallway, funny uh?"

April just smiled at Mikey.

"So yeah, thanks for letting me crash here and sleep in your bed and all. Casey usually makes me sleep on the floor in the kitchen, or sometimes in the tub. I should stop staying at his place now that I think about it. Hmmm . . . What do him and Raph put in that orange juice?" Mikey thought to himself for a moment before remembering that he was talking to April.

"Well, then. So your alarm was set for six, oh and I kind of broke it, but don't worry! Donny can fix it in no time, just ask Sensei. Hey, you don't mind if I raid your fridge do ya? I'm really hungry." Mikey patted his stomach.

"Whoa, that doesn't feel normal." Mikey looked down. "Since when do I wear clothes? Agh! I have five fingers! This isn't my body! This is April's body! Why does she get up at six? Man that's early." Mikey looked at the wall mirror. "I had a conversation with a wall mirror, wow that really sucks."

"How on earth did this happen?" Splinter raced down one corridor, then another. "And why did he call me Shredder? I only hope that my sons are alright."

"Master Shredder, where are you going?" Two foot soldiers stopped Splinter.

"I am prepared to fight, come at me if you will!" Splinter struck a fancy ninja pose.

"Um, Master Shredder, do we have to?" The first foot soldier asked.

"Yeah, you kicked our buts this morning. Why can't you make other foot soldiers fight you?" The second asked. Splinter stepped back in confusion until he noticed his reflection on the metal walls. 'I'm in the Shredder's body! That must mean he's in mine! My sons may not even know!'

"Yes well then, we shall practice later, now get out of my way!"

"Yes Sir!" The foot soldiers scrambled away and Splinter broke into a run down the corridor. 'I must get out of this place and save my sons!'

**Ding Dong**

"Oh man, who is that?" Mikey walked to April's front door. "I didn't even finish breakfast." Mikey opened the door. "CASEY?"

"Yeah, why'd you sound so surprised? You called me last night to take you to work remember?" Casey blushed and looked at the floor. "I, uh, brought ya something."

'Oh my God.' Mikey thought as Casey handed him a bundle of flowers. 'If he tries to kiss me I'll kill him.'

"So, you ready for work? I can take you out for lunch today too, if you want." Casey said enthusiastically. Mikey stared at him.

"Let's go Casey." Mikey grumbled out.

"You're wearing that to work? Shouldn't you change first?" Casey stared at April's banana pajamas.

"I planned on it and was going to until you came over and ruined it for me in two seconds." Mikey walked out of the apartment.

"April, are you feeling okay?" Casey asked, "You might want to stay home today."

"No way, I get to be on TV where April works! Let's go." Mikey said.

One car ride later 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Casey looked at Mikey.

"Actually, I'm not completely okay." Mikey tried to explain, "I woke up in the wrong body this morning."

"What'd ya mean?"

"I switched bodies somehow."

"What'd ya mean?"

"Okay, I'm not really April."

"What'd ya mean?"

"What'd ya mean 'What'd ya mean'? I'm not April!"

"I'm not following ya."

"What if I told you I was really Mikey."

"April, we've been going out for three months now, and I think I'd know if you was Mikey."

"Come on now Casey, this shouldn't be that hard to understand." Casey thought about it.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"CASEY! Damn it! I, I'm going to work." Casey watched April enter the Channel 6 building.

"Something's not right, but what? I better tell the guys."

Okay, so it's not much, but I hope you liked it. I'll try to get chapter three posted soon. Until then, ta ta!


	3. Switched Ch 3

Yay, it's time for chapter three! Are you following it so far? Great! Read on!

"The Iron Chef? Mikey, that's so cliché of you." Raph patted his body's head.

"Hey, this is the best show ever if you must know." The Shredder grumbled at him.

"Mikey, what is with you?" Raph begun, "I mean yeah, you're watching TV, _normal_, but no dumb ass cracks about our present state, no cheesy punch lines to piss me off, you're being anti social, and on top of that I have yet to see you stuff your face."

"Well Raph," Donny started as he flipped through books, "it's not like his stomach jumped into your body or anything, I mean how often do you eat in a day?" Raph thought about this. "And look at poor Leo, I've never seen him spend so much time in the kitchen before. It's more like our brains jumped into different bodies, or something."

"Yeah," Raph said, "but that only explains why the hell he isn't stuffing his face."

"Raph, do you think you could watch you language please?" Donny glanced at him, "It's really weird to hear myself say some of the things you say."

"Mikey!" Leo came running out of the kitchen. Shredder glared at Raph before realizing he was supposed to be Mikey.

"Um what? Uh, dude?" Yeah, that sounded convincing.

"How can you deal with being the shortest?" Shredder looked puzzled. "I'm craving cereal and I can't reach the cabinets! It feels like I'm going to starve to death." Shredder blinked.

"Mikey, you going to let him talk to you like that? You're not even going to fight for your height?" Raph snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No, I'm not fighting him, so there." Shredder stood up. "And nothing is wrong with me you brainless moron!"

"Hey," Raph looked surprised, "You're starting to sound more like me."

"Could you please keep it down? I'm reading here." Donny flipped through pages.

"Yeah really guys," April said, "We need to fix ourselves fast. I hope Splinter doesn't try to cover for me at work. That would be a disaster."

"Hello? Any green goons home?" Casey walked into the lair.

"Casey! What's up ya big dork?" Raph jumped in front of Casey.

"Whoa, uh hey Don." Casey stared at him, "Wow, I expected that from Raph, not you."

"Whatcha talkin' about?" Raph looked up at him, "It is me barf brains."

"It's true," Donny and April looked up at him. "I'm Donny."

"But then where is Leo?" Casey could feel his head hurting.

"I got stuck in Mikey's body." Leo said in between handfuls of chips. Shredder looked around him.

"And I'm not, uh, Raph." He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I'm Mikey." Casey stared at them, then looked to Splinter.

"How did this happen Master Splinter?" Casey walked up to April and Donny.

"You know," Donny turned back to his books, "I'm slightly insulted that you didn't ask me that."

"Casey, I'm not Master Splinter." April laid her paw on Casey's shoulder. "I'm April."

"You can't be April."

"I am April."

"You don't sound like April."

"But I am!"

"Prove it then." Casey folded his arms and stared at the rat. April thought about it, then whispered something in his ear. The turtles and Shredder came closer as Casey's jaw dropped.

"Whoa," He stared off, "it's really weird to hear Master Splinter describe that night in so much detail."

"Okay," Raph rested his hands on his hips, "am I safe to assume that this just got even more awkward?"

"Whoa, I thought you guys was tryin' to play a joke on me. Wait a minute, if you're April," Casey remembered parts of the morning, "then who is in you body?"

"Sensei is." Leo said opening a new bag of chips.

"Hey Casey, can you go get him?" Raph suggested.

"Uh, no." Casey replied.

"What do you mean no?" April demanded, "We need him here now Casey."

"But I kinda took him to work already." Casey weakly grinned.

"Oh my God, this is really bad." April dropped her head in her paws. "We're changing over to Channel 5 today. Oh man."

"Miss O'Neil, what are you wearing?" A make-up artist stared at April's pajamas.

"These happen to be my favorite clothes." Mikey said matter of factly.

"There's no time to change until later, she has to go like that now. We have to make one last announcement that we're going to be on Channel 5 now."

"What? What happened to Channel 6?" Mikey said, "And Channels 3 and 4? Do you really have top change channels again?"

"Very funny Miss O'Neil, now c'mon. Ten minutes til air!" Mikey was stuck down beside another reporter.

"Nice clothes April. Hope you brought a change."

"I _was_ going to change this morning, but then Casey showed up and ruined it for me." Mikey frowned.

"Okay, that was different April."

"Hey! I get to be on TV right?" Mikey smiled big. "Wow, what should I start with? I know! Impressions! I'll do the Godfather first off, then maybe . . ."

"Um, April?" The news reporter stared at Mikey.

"I can do some killer villain impressions, and hey!" Mikey snapped his fingers, "I know!"

Okay that's it for this one, and I'm sure we can all see where it's headed, so see you next time!


End file.
